


【SC】The Way Home

by carcat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, illusion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcat/pseuds/carcat
Summary: 有些怪事發生在克勞德身上
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線是AC後

**  
  
  
01.**

**【假象，你的掙扎。】**

打敗賽菲羅斯的日子已經遠離的差不多了，回想起不同於鮮血灑落在你臉上的觸感，她及時發動的那場大雨幫助了大家從星痕之中脫困，而你便是那場救濟的的第一個受惠者。

但在這之前，遠在患上星痕症候群的時候，你選擇離開他們的身邊獨自回到第五區的教堂，左手沾染著來自賽菲羅斯的惡意，試圖在你身陷絕望之時將你拉下地獄，你必須孤身對抗，但你知道，那都只是你的一廂情願罷了。

而現在，長久以來的混亂也在你心中的一聲狼嚎之下落幕，即使蒂法捎來的消息能夠看出她試著照看你破碎而不自知的心靈。你沒有打算要回到他們的身邊，是的，世界的危機暫時解除了，但這裡是你覺得離他們最近的地方......

什麼？

眼珠發出無預警的疼痛迫使你從睡夢中甦醒過來，它們隨意張望著周圍的斷垣殘壁。遠方的教堂大門依然虛掩著，無數道光從殘骸的邊緣飛入教堂，雖然沒了那些百合，你仍隱隱約約地嗅到了它們純淨的香味，欣欣向榮的，跟你不同的。

**什麼？**

這次的疼痛更加劇烈，彷彿是尼布爾海姆當晚的火焰再次燃燒著你的臉龐，那些惡夢、以及雜亂無章的訕笑聲、如同一把鋒利的刀刃斬斷了你所有的思考。

**_那都是什麼東西？_ **

水面映照出你蒼白的臉孔， **還有一顆顆胡亂轉動的綠色眼珠遍佈在你的左臉上。**

你不能理解他說「我不會成為回憶」究竟是什麼意思， **現在答案揭曉** 。該死的他總是喜歡用出其不意的方式來摧毀你的希望 **就好比這個** ，蛇瞳們如同受到感召透過平靜的水面與你相望，像郊外飢餓的禿鷹緊盯著地面上的小動物，透露著獵食者的警告。

**不要啊。**

「嗶嗶——嗶嗶——」手機很識時務地拯救了你差一點就再度崩壞的思緒，是時候報答它了 **但其實你不想** 。

「蒂法。」

她說了很多事情，電流使她的聲音變得失真了些，她的語氣還是跟以往一樣的令人安心，可是又好像有些 **不同** 、強勢了許多，她也希望你能夠回去，『瑪琳和丹澤爾他們都很想你，你不想來看看他們嗎？』她如是說道。

兩個年幼的小伙伴透過蒂法說出了「我們真的很想你」之類的東東，如果，你是說 **如果** ，根據一個正常人的行為邏輯來看，你應該要表示出難為的神情爾後進一步的拒絕他們 **因為這就是你一直以來都在做的就像一個冷血的憂鬱症白癡。**

但你感覺到有什麼在改變。

「......好，我會回去看看的。」

於是乎你截斷這通聯繫，當務之急是你該怎麼把臉上的眼珠給解決好。

這時眼窩一陣發熱——一股股的熱流從它們之下滿溢而出，鮮綠的液體不斷地滴落在你手中，讓你想起了那被神羅偷走的四年。

**該死。**

你緩緩走出教堂，長滿青苔的木板發出衰老到了極致的噪音，空氣中的鐵鏽味減去了不少，你猜是那些漫遊者們終於發現藏在廢墟底下的寶物，所以選擇一遍又一遍的搬空它們，美好了不少你說是不是？

芬里爾好端端地停在教堂一旁的空地上，不會有可惡的魔獸會想肆虐星球英雄的老婆，牠們只會在一頓刀光劍影之後求得四分五裂的下場。

光線落在芬里爾身上，即使你已經非常細心的保養她，數不清的傷痕仍頑強地在她肩上留下一片片陰影，如同 **歲月之於人類，那傢伙之於你。**

也許芬里爾的車廂內會有一些繃帶。你從未如此的期望奇蹟出現，希望這位機械女神能夠聽見你的祈禱。


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

**【儘管掩飾。】**

事實上你根本沒法在芬里爾身上找到任何你需要的東西，她的身體裡只裝得下你的武器和維持她生命跡象的引擎，幾乎沒有多餘的空位。

這下可好了，不管是先買到一捲繃帶還是不予理會那堆眼珠都只會使情況走向毀滅，現在告訴蒂法你不能回去還來得及嗎......

「喀。」塑膠的磕碰聲帶有不可抗拒的無名英雄情結朝你的腳邊襲來，你低下頭看去，那是個半張臉大小的面具，充滿灰塵和歷經無數旅程的痕跡， **但依然是完整的** 。

也許它是從那整堆的破爛山上被吹下來的。

你撿起它，用皮手套擦了擦那張面具，清晰的白色慢慢顯露出來恢復它往日的潔淨。來得如此剛好的小英雄被大英雄徹底感激之後貼上他精緻的臉孔。

**大小剛好。這樣就可以了吧？**

你又想起你口袋裡的防風鏡，它倆顯然不能在你的臉上並存，因為你的臉估計會變得緊繃而且什麼都看不見，看來風鏡才是你目前的最佳解。

收好那張女神的贈禮，換上有著一點裂痕的風鏡，驅車離開第五區。

沿途都能看見都市仍在修復隕石所帶來的傷害，可能還需要更久的時間才能恢復到當初的原樣。回到邊緣城的時候太陽已經西下，你和她快速穿越一道又一道拉長的影子，街道上只有零星幾個人在走動，萬家燈火就快要點燃你心中對 **歸屬** 的渴望， **快要** 而已。

照著記憶裡熟悉的行走路線繞過無數蜿蜒巷口，最終指向那處曾與夥伴們一同擁有的第七天堂，這麼久了，它還是飄散著酒香和懷念的味道，等待一位它的主人歸來。

**你明明就不這麼認為。**

你將車停在第七天堂的後巷，不過這裡的隔音根本是聊勝於無，試著不讓引擎聲洩漏你的蹤跡簡直是一個癡心妄想。酒吧的二樓窗戶瞬間就是亮起燈來，瑪琳和丹澤爾的說話聲掩飾不了他們即將和你相見的喜悅，如同當你開下第一槍， **敵人也會知道你在哪。**

你趕緊把面具換上，然後也終於認知到這個主意並沒有比繃帶好多少。

「「克勞德！」」

兩隻小傢伙相繼從酒吧後方的小門裡出現，看上去似乎沒有什麼改變，倒是重量增加了些，撲在你身上的時候差點害你摔倒。

「你臉上那個是什麼？我也要玩！」瑪琳拔出她埋在你褲子裡的小臉，把手高高舉起伸向你背面具遮擋的臉。

「這不是玩具，不能給妳玩。」奈何你只能這般阻止她，你希望好奇心不會殺死這個小女孩。

你以 **『天要黑了很危險。』** 為理由把孩子們先行趕回屋子裡。

你有必要跟她交涉一下。

「你終於回來了，克勞德。」而蒂法靠在門框上，樣子和你最後一次見到她相去不遠，但這次你不用再濕淋淋地面對她了。

「抱歉......」

「沒有要你道歉啦。」她這麼說著，卻露出若有所思的表情。「那是什麼？」她肯定是在指你臉上的怪東西。

你的眼神不自覺地閃躲著，似乎以為這樣就能讓蒂法停止她的好奇心，你完全不知道該怎麼跟她解釋這個一說出口可能被當作神經病的事情。

但她猶如看穿你心裡滿是打結的橡皮筋，於是她替你解開。

「是受傷嗎？」不過她肯定知曉你的身體狀態，這麼說是為了不讓你掉下台階，而誰都無法阻止她的 **貼心** 。

「嗯，有個滿大的疤，怕他們嚇到就先不拿下來了。」

「我會幫你保密的。」無庸置疑，她說到做到。你回敬她一枚放心的微笑，跟在她身後一同進入屋內。


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

**【你的搖籃裡有屍體。】**

接下來的日子，你都跟在蒂法他們一旁重新學習如何跟世界融為一體，你偶爾給她耍幾個你新學會的花招，而她教你如何辨別空心菜與西洋芹的差別。

那位賣菜的阿姨口中還說著什麼「真是可愛的小夥子，是蒂法的男朋友嗎？」，她一臉困擾，沒有承認卻也沒有否認。

阿姨呵呵的笑，也許下一次就是你可以跟阿姨殺價的時候了。

不過當晚的菜色就是阿姨多送給你們的某種 **詭異蔬菜** ，偷偷地將菜移到盤子的邊邊被瑪琳當場抓包。

「侯—克勞德挑食！」瑪琳大聲呼喊，馬上引起了丹澤爾和蒂法的強烈注意，小男孩只想看好戲，等著蒂法好好的修理你一番。

你這時才會期待起不需要去買菜的日子。

還好天總有 **撥雲見日** 的時候，某次你們不需要為了晚餐張羅的時候會到處轉轉，大街上的小攤販們叫賣著，你和蒂法都被陳列在皮箱子裡的東西吸引了目光。

『喜歡的話都可以挑。』攤主是個白頭髮的女人，注意到有客人上前她便從自己磨著指甲的工作中抽離，沼澤一般的綠眼睛隨意地來回掃動，喊出她該做的事就算數，不再理會你倆。

做生意的人怎麼是這個態度？你忿忿地想， **並且忘記你以前也是這個死樣子。**

皮箱內擺滿了五顏六色的髮帶，上頭各式各樣的花色看得你眼花撩亂。蒂法指向其中一個有著白花邊的粉色髮帶，和瑪琳頭上綁著的那條很相似，你忽然想起她的生日就快到了，它似乎夠格成為一個討喜的生日禮物......

「老闆這個髮帶多少錢？」「那條兩百。」

不知何時蒂法跑到你身後用胳膊點了點你，臉上露出一絲算得上是狡猾的神情。該你了—你看見她的口形如此說道。

**不會吧。**

你在心裡嘆了口氣。

「......不能便宜一點嗎？」你記得她好像曾說過，要表現出一個悲慘的背景故事，像是 **『生重病的女兒一直很希望可以過這一次生日，若不是醫藥費太重，行行好吧。』之類的，** 你那時聽完這個舉例你完全無法理解，就像你不能理解為什麼蔬菜有這麼多種類。

更由於你和她從小一起長大，蒂法對你這張特別精緻的五官早就有了免疫力，她並不曉得當你排除了萬難之後能夠迷倒多少人。

女人愣了好大一下，不悅的眼睛終於願意抬起來看兩眼，她在你可憐的表情上找出願意降價的理由，掛上憐憫的笑容， **成功了。**

「那一百，可以嗎？」那條髮帶被她撿起，在她磨尖的指甲下差點慘遭割喉。你點頭，眼看目的達成便大方地拿出現金準備付帳，女人毫無溫度的指尖和神經刺痛的觸感同時朝你襲來。

視線可到之處皆是鋪天蓋地的、雪花一般的雜訊，巨大的蜂鳴瞬間轟炸了你的耳朵與大腦，女人的聲音時而清晰時而混濁，陰寒漸漸爬上你的背脊壓得你喘不過氣，一記又一記的重擊敲打在你腦門，你試著撐住自己的意識但慘遭失敗。

『看到你還是這個樣子，我就放心了。』   
  
**賽菲羅斯。**

恍惚中，飄逸的長髮在女人的背後閃爍著，還有你的夢魘燃料，讓你芒刺在背的魔晃眼瞳。

『曾經發生的事不可能忘記，只是暫時想不起來而已。』

巨大的血色籠罩了你的腦海，煙硝、還有陣陣散發的 **屍臭** 告訴你，它們在這，但你看不見它們。

**你忘了什麼。**

**但，是什麼？**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老實說 我這章真的很亂來


	4. Chapter 4

**04.** **  
  
**

**【一世陰影，反覆。】**   
  


當你的神智再次回到現實世界已經是隔天的事。

雖然他們倆沒有明說 **(即使他們很想掩飾，不成功地)** 但昨日的突發危機很顯然地把他們嚇得不清。即使你也陷入相同的慌亂，但你不想在他們面前崩潰。

日子依舊轉動，你沒有辦法停下它，若是要停下這個美麗的體驗就得用 **肉身** 去抵擋它，而且造成全身四分五裂的機率是 **百分之百** 。

光和暗的無限交替偷走了時間，女孩的母難日如期降臨，就像當年從天而降的巴哈姆特煩的你們措手不及，所幸這頭巴哈姆特不需要特別的武器來對付，只需要一塊蛋糕和一隻手就數得出來的蠟燭。

天堂黑得要命，而一位女神說要有光，細長的蠟燭們便燃起了火焰。蛋糕的香氣圍繞著你們眾人，蒂法特地自己做了一個六吋的水果蛋糕，瑪琳眼中倒映蠟燭跳動著小小的火光，潔淨的笑容幾乎掃去了你未來三百年的煩憂。

「許願吧瑪琳。」

「嗯......」她低下頭沉思，雙手合十交疊在胸前，不知不覺中和你記憶裡的那個女孩重疊在一起。

「我希望大家可以開心！還有不要再受到危險了......」她的聲音漸漸弱下，最後一個願望被留在她的心中，沒人能窺探才能保證願望的實現與否。

正當所有人都沉浸在蠟燭溫暖的氛圍裡無法自拔，瑪琳卻朝你抬起頭，火光中的杏眼成了綠色的，那個潔淨的笑容還在，令你慌亂。

你錯愕的神情一覽無遺，如果待會這個女孩往你身上撕咬你可能會下不了手。你下意識把手伸向背後卻摸不到任何棍狀物，該死的你把他立在你的床邊。

**『第三個願望！』**

瑪琳的聲音滑溜地爬進你的腦袋，伴隨著劇烈疼痛就好像她已經在撕咬你的意識，綠色的光點批哩啪啦地在你眼球上引爆，炸開的雜訊再次覆蓋了你的視線。

從頭頂到腳尖，全部的全部如同墜入黑暗的冰窖中，鬆懈的戒備在這時又被他那可憎的嗓音給挑起。

『不要忘了我們之間的回憶，克勞德。』

**你做過什麼事，我還會不記得嗎？**

男人的淺淺一笑刺傷了你的記憶，他巨大的影子出現在瑪琳背後，毫不猶豫地提起手中的刀往前一插。

你眼中的瑪琳終於被徹底替換成那位女孩， **再一次** 被那個男人奪去生命。

**「不！！！！」**

她的身子癱軟下去從酒吧的高腳椅上滑落，被刺穿的身體卻堪勘停留在男人的刀刃上，扭曲的姿勢像一幅還未完成的油畫，周圍是遭受反覆塗改的半成品，只有他和她的色彩如此鮮豔。

你希望誰能打破這可怕的噩夢，所以你衝了上去，義無反顧，他妖冶的目光始終定格於你，你的一顰一笑、擺動的肢體、口中的吐息，都成了他心淵最珍貴的 **寶藏** 。

**現在，他要你成為箱子裡的最後一件收藏品。**

你撞上他，用盡全身的力量將他壓倒在地，拳頭高高舉起準備要賞他一拳。

**「克勞德！快住手！」**

蒂法顫巍的吼叫打斷你的動作，緊握的手在瑪琳的面前應聲停下，被你撲倒的瑪琳終究還是抵不住驚嚇而放聲大哭，你發誓你離開那具身體的速度從沒這麼快過。

**怎麼回事？**

「你在做什麼！」蒂法趕緊把瑪琳從地上拉起來，手安撫在她背後一下一下，瑪琳的哭聲埋沒在蒂法的肩膀中，你的理智也在逐漸下沉。

「剛剛......賽菲羅斯......」你無法克制語氣中的顫抖，他的身影是如此的真實，而你能做的就只有像個 **瘋子** 一樣衝向他、在他做出任何不可挽回的事之前阻止他。

「他已經死了，記得嗎？」她的口氣強硬，同時不可察覺地為你的行為感到恐懼，她知道你的老毛病， **也知道它們早就應該要痊癒了。**

一陣刺痛，熟悉的熱流再次傾洩而出，稠密的綠色黏液爬滿了你的側臉，爭先恐後地掀翻所有阻擋，最後面具因承受不了更多重量而掉落。

**他們恐懼的抽氣在你聽來尤其刺耳。**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**【我很有耐心。】**

你能感覺到眼球轉動造成的麻癢，像無數個監視器為你的一舉一動做出不合時宜的嘲諷，笑聲、尖銳的，又彷彿是母親溫柔的呢喃，告訴你不可否認的事實。

你踉蹌了幾步，丟下他們奔往二樓的洗手間鎖上門，靜靜地滑坐在地板上。

黏液從你的手掌間溢出，也許你該做的是洗手而不是把他們全都抹在磁磚上。你不確定那些東西是不是會把排水孔堵住，但你也沒有時間去思考了。轉開水龍頭， **洗掉他們** ，就這樣。

萬幸的是它們碰到水之後融化得更加徹底，連帶的你臉上所有死皮賴臉的兄弟們都流進下水道裡，那些貓眼再次重見天日。

**其中有兩隻眼睛閉上了。**

**怎麼回事？**

在你脖子上的兩隻眼睛緊閉著，你數過了， **還有五隻。** 你沒有注意到他們是什麼時候產生變化。事端往不可逆的毀滅前進而你卻不知道如何處置，你雙手撐在洗手台邊緣，心煩意亂。

一滴冷汗劃過額間就像一根毫無溫度的指尖的觸感 ——那就是一隻手，正用毫不掩飾的愛憐觸碰著你的臉龐，流連在你所有細緻敏感的皮膚上。

過大的身軀佔據了你背後的空隙只留下一個淺淺的微笑，你不知道在鏡子外的那雙眼有多銳利，你看不見他們。

燈管閃爍了幾下，隨著黑幕掉落消失在你的視線中，如同他不曾在那裡。

「克勞德！你在裡面嗎？」蒂法焦急地呼喊，門把被瘋狂的轉動卻轉不出它的枷鎖，就在她可能已經將腳抬起對準門縫要施力時，門從裡面被推開了。

門只開了一個手掌的寬度，只能露出你乾淨的那半張臉。

「你沒事吧？」她說，你知道他們已經看到了，如果你假裝沒事的話能不能就這樣騙過他們......

「我可以看看嗎 ？ 」   
  
**不。**

老實說你做不到，即使他們已經被嚇得不輕，你還不想這麼輕易的......你的眼神閃躲著她的臉，不過很輕易地被她與你相處二十年的經驗給拆穿，搭在門板上的手用力撐開。

看來你阻止不了她。

手中的毛巾掩住臉死死攥著， **你真的還沒準備好，不管過了多久都不會準備好，你真的想打算像以前一樣不斷逃跑。** 拋下一切只留下自己，這說不定比你想得還要輕易。

然而毛巾被蒂法扯去，猙獰的眼球隨即把目標轉移到她身上，充營惡毒的視線彷彿在衝著她叫囂。

「這是怎麼回事？你的臉......」

「別看！」「那我該怎麼幫你解決問題？」

不需要......只要讓我獨自面對就好。

燈管依舊有一下沒一下的提供光明，大概隨時都有可能停止生命跡象。擔憂、更多的是毫無頭緒，你知道蒂法不能幫你，任何人都不能。

「對不起，蒂法。但是我該自己解決這件事。」你低下頭，喉頭拒絕吐露出渴望被拯救的祈禱，壓力如同沾滿毒液的刀鋒讓身心都滿目瘡痍。

你使勁撞開她逃離狹小的洗手間，若不快些的話感覺有甚麼就要追上了，更顧不著兩個小孩

的處境。 **離開這裡** ，腦子只為你留下這個念頭。

鞋底踏上滿是灰塵的水泥地，風聲很大，但半個人都沒有。

年幼與年長的份子們應該要出現在大街上，卻如同一瞬間被什麼可怕的事物席捲過境，頓時銷聲匿跡，不留一丁點的痕跡。

人們都去了哪裡？

你像個被遺留在命案現場的無名屍，能夠證明你存在的任何事情都彷彿不曾出現過。這顆仍然運轉著的星球、以及向無盡不斷奔跑的時光就是一場巨大的血案。

**兇手正逍遙法外。**


	6. Chapter 6

**  
  
  
6.**

**【啪嚓——】**

女孩哼著歌，跪在木頭地板上擺弄花朵，年輕貌美，青春的活力。美好的不像真實。

「你很寂寞吧。」女孩頭也不回地問，你只敢遠遠的站在長椅旁，生怕靠得太近一切又再度幻滅。

女孩總是與花朵為伍，三天兩頭帶著鮮花東奔西走，手中、肩頭破碎的殘香能夠定下你慌亂的心靈。

**但現在卻成了噩夢。**

你不會忘記女孩在你眼前崩落，靈魂解體時奔向生命之河的樣子讓你想起時間的流逝。稍不留神，來匆匆去匆匆，什麼都不會留下。

那這又是什麼？

美好的景緻與殘酷的現實合唱著毀滅的歌謠，是對自我的報復嗎？怪罪無力拯救她的你。

**若不是她......**

這個想法著實嚇了你一跳。最不應該受到指責的便是她，若是有了這樣的推斷無疑是一種天大的褻瀆，足以汙染環繞星球無數年的生命之河。

「你真的那樣想嗎？」

她回頭，兩個空洞的血窟窿蓄滿了鮮血。

「沒有關係。」她說。

「什麼......！」一個閃神她已經站到你的面前，窟窿裡的血液不斷湧出，沒多久後就覆蓋了她的全身，她的臉漸漸轉變成一個深不可見的坑。

**「沒有關係。」**

某種可怕的刺耳雜音占據女孩的話語，嗓音變得詭異且充滿壓迫。從坑中的最深處緩慢的向外蠕動，勾起你全然沒有意識到的恐懼。

它發出尖叫的同時空間也被撕裂，記憶化為黑暗中的粉塵隨即消失不見。意識遭到重擊，將他們敲得粉碎後再度重組，如同由 **烈火** 燃燒殆盡的痛苦。火焰似乎奪走了你所有的氧氣，嘻笑地等待你的死亡。

**一切終歸沉默，只是時間問題。**

水滴從屋簷掉落，砸在廢棄物上發出了頭破血流的聲音，啪滴——爾後越來越多，它們的壽命在形成之後不到五秒便徹底消亡，一些落在你身上，剩餘的則是落在你之外的地方。

它們叫醒你了， **真好** 。

你站在一個陰暗的巷子裡，腦袋並沒有任何記憶顯示你是如何走到這裡的。你只是一直走，就好似所有的風景在你眼中都是毫無意義的空白。 **你在這裡多久了？** 你不會曉得。

這裡似乎是米德加靠外的地方，更多是用鐵皮搭成的屋子，飽經風霜。白噪音在你的腦海內奔騰，變大的雨幕似乎有目的的將你和世界分割開來，而你就只剩下這麼一點點的存在空間。

你開始覺得這樣好像也不錯，沒有什麼事情能再讓你去擔心了...... **嘿** ，你不能這麼想。你的理念抑制了這種本能，二十幾年的人生就像一道難解的枷鎖，輕易的關押那些不合適的想法。

更何況，蓋亞的意志不允許，因為他的敵人尚未被消滅。

「克勞德，你怎麼跑到這裡了？」女性的聲音把你踢回現實。蒂法撐著傘出現在不遠處，善良的、美麗的天使尋獲被遺落在人間的聖物。她有必要去善待他，若是這麼一個破碎的人還無法獲得救贖就是一種苛責。

所以她靜靜地與你踏在回天堂的路上。

「妳沒有看到嗎？」即使沉默跟著雨水被甩落在地不斷尾隨你倆，而且她有無數次機會能像抓住過街小混混的下巴一樣揪住你的臉好好端詳，但她沒有，連一次都沒有。出於非常合理的懷疑，你提出了疑問。

「......什麼？」因為陷入無意識的狀態只顧著往前行，她也被你忽然的問題給迷惑住。

「這裡。」你用空著的那隻手比劃了一個區域， **左臉** 的某個地方。精準地刻劃那些小小的墳墓，手指揮舞的同時珠子們還興致勃勃緊追在後。

她的目光從空氣溜到你的臉頰，仔細尋找你試圖尋求的答案，但她終究是一無所獲。

「你說過好像有受傷什麼的......已經痊癒了嗎？」

你突然停下腳步，她發現你停滯不前便回頭看向你，從你眼中讀到了幾乎滿溢而出的不可置信。

舉著傘的手微微地發顫，手裡的一切剎時變得其重無比，腦袋暈糊的像飄在空中卻又因雷擊而失控墜落。

**所以** ，這就是你的最終解答，這些日子該死的艱苦，為了防止災難發生而包裹的密不透風的潘朵拉之盒裡其實空無一物， **你所有的自責、心中的矛盾、陌生的畏懼，全都是自作多情。**

**他說的對，為何要對不存在的事物感到憤怒或哀傷？**


	7. Chapter 7

**  
  
  
7.** **  
**  
**【回家。】**

自從那天起，不自覺的放空從飽受打擊的破口瘋狂生長，佔據了你對身體的控制權，不停的不停的朝著神羅的廢墟前進，可你總會在某個地方再次 **醒來** 。每一次都像一場和危險較勁的比賽，看看是你先到達終點還是你先掉下懸崖。

如果你很好運的沒有摔得 **血肉模糊** ，那蒂法會在兩分鐘後出現並且不發一語地帶著你回到酒吧。當你安全的進入第七天堂，孩子們、天真無邪的他們會給出你難以恭維的驚嚇與悲傷，責問你為何又到處亂跑。

她面對你的時候不再像是從前，就好像過往你見過她的舉動就是盜版的複刻。真正的她、真正的一切，歲月沖垮了他們，帶領他們走向不知名的遠方，再也不回頭。

她在你 **走失** 的這段期間給你傳送了數量可觀的簡訊，也許在更早些之前你會對這些帶有濃厚擔憂意味的訊號感到暖心。幻覺是一層濾網，將你丟進其中，去除了溫暖去除了良知去除了人性，只留下無意義以及不理解。

那不能改變你什麼，只代表你必須從起點再次出發，你對此毫無想法。

**你對此毫無想法，克勞德。**

你踩上成為 **盤中飧** 的道路而你渾然不知。

徒手抹開厚厚的汙垢，玻璃窗再次露出它光潔的表面，視線越過那些綿密的水痕和強風的鏽蝕。 **兩隻** ，還有兩隻不知好歹的綠寶石睜大著它們自身。

厚實的烏雲密布在米德加的上空，黑灰色、墮落的沉重的不祥就這麼盤旋，它們的任務還沒結束。

**你不在乎。**

濃濃的濕氣游走在你的鼻尖，最靠近你的墜樓者反射出你湛藍的雙眼，濡濕了你沾滿灰塵的臉頰。你望著毫無悔意的天空，水滴輕撫你的身軀，與衣物相知相惜，順著鞋跟繼續它們的迫降。你沿著大樓傾斜的邊緣坐下，你依稀記得這個非同小可的場所。那六次揮劍發出了不小的聲響，唯有這般的疼痛才能在你心中銘刻下記憶，說起來也真是可悲。

快吧，你的感知是不是就能淹沒在遙遠的彼岸，你在說笑，感知只是此時此刻作為一種形容的替代，真正的你...... **不，你從未真實存在過。**

時光、時間、生命河流......不管你要怎麼稱呼它都好，它都未曾接納過你，任憑你被它們無情的沖刷直至消彌，這是你現在才願意面對的事實。

你早就是一個 **科羅諾斯** 製造的孤兒，三次的死亡你只體會過一種，還等不到你腐朽的軀體塵埃落定，「克勞德」卻已經在歷史中風化。

你沒法跟著他們一同走進終點，你只能眼巴巴地看著，看著那一塊小切石在時光的作用下逐漸變得模糊。

**你想起來了，但又逼迫自己忘記。**

垂下你笨重的頭顱，廢墟終究不像一棟完好無損的大樓，邊邊角角在遭受好幾千年來的外力影響變得脆弱不堪，七零八落的像是被頑童打翻的拼圖盒，落得滿地的碎塊。

深淵在你腳下無限延伸，腳尖指向的位置剛好是第五區的教堂。現在去的話，女孩還是如之前一樣嗎？是不是還在蒐集著蓋亞滋養的靈魂，讓它們以美好的姿態降臨在每一個灰暗的心中。到時候，她能不能再用清脆的嗓音問道 **「你還好嗎？」** 。

你迫切地想知道答案。

好在，他的掠奪並不包含你哭泣的權力，一時間過多的回憶將你覆蓋，落淚似乎變得輕而易舉。它們和天上的旅客合為一體，懸掛在你的睫毛上壓彎了他們。

通體冰冷，腦子卻在發熱，因為你低垂的視線邊角看見一隻蒼白的手，她的手就這麼蓋著，細嫩的指尖輕輕撫弄搔刮著你的。  
  
 ****

**『對不起。』**

你轉頭望向她，那張表情是你從未見過的 **悲傷** ，你便信那是某個神祇正在為祂逝去的聖子所哀悼。

**『我治不好它們。』** 閃光點在她的眼角飛翔，並且最終投身自由。

她伸手抹去那份屬於你的倔強。你突然抓住她的手腕，施力大得不像話，仍然隱藏不了那股即將潰堤的情緒。

**「因為你不願意清醒。」**

思緒被一句點醒，清澈的如同那把直穿她腹部的刀鋒，華美、極具侵略性，痛快地斬斷了你最後的掙扎。時間彷彿被人按下慢速撥放，她閉上雙眼，第三次從你的心中墜落，飛向她所在的樂園。

第二隻眼愉快的闔上。

維持生命的火光徹底被掐熄，那顆心臟重重撞擊著身體，心跳聲頓時如雷貫耳。

「回家吧。」

你緩緩點頭。心如死灰，決不讓任何一點東西打擾你的默哀。你從濕滑的地板起身，轉過去背對所剩無幾的世界，在那塊唯一潔淨的玻璃上看見所有的綠寶石都消失了。

**到頭來，意義何在？** 帶著這份疑問，男孩與絕望一起崩落。

**我要回家了。**

THE END.


End file.
